wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Quinceañera
The family prepares for Alex's quinceañera, a traditional celebration to mark her 15th birthday. But she doesn't want to wear the dress her mother picked out for her. After an argument with her mother, Alex's grandmother, Grandma Magdalena tells her about how much Alex's mom wanted her own quinceañera but couldnt afford it. Feeling bad, Alex decided to cast a spell to swap bodies with her mother, so that she could enjoy a quinceañera of her own. Synopsis Theresa, Alex's mom, and Harper are both planning Alex's quinceañera. Theresa also tells Max and Justin that they are going to dance class so that they could prepare a dance number with Alex. They tell Alex about it but Alex rejects the whole thing after seeing the dress and she thinks that the whole celebration was too girly and not her. A short argument between Alex and Theresa upsets them. Alex's grandmother, her mom's mom,Magdalena, who is visiting, tells Alex how Theresa wanted a quinceañera of her own, but couldn't afford it. Alex, feeling bad, went to her mother and said that she wanted a quinceañera, but is secretly plotting to swap bodies with her so that Theresa could have her dream quinceañera. Meanwhile at dance class, Justin and Max have no success in dancing. The teachers were demonstrating a dance when Grandma Magdalena interrupts the class by accidentally hitting the teacher with the door. After a few insults between the teacher and Grandma, Grandma decides to teach Justin and Max how to dance on her own. But completely forgets about it. Alex is then shown with her mother wearing the pink gown and looking uncomfortable. Both Harper and Theresa admire how pretty Alex looked but when Harper left, Alex quickly switches bodies with her mom. Theresa is shocked but decides to stay in Alex's body for the quinceañera.Then Theresa in alex's body went out the door and alex in her mom's body got up from the chair and staired at herself in the mirror and started to grab her new huge massive boobs. Then she went to go and get the stick part of the broom and started to have sex with it Alex in her mom's body starts to moan really loud because she is enjoying it so fucking much that she starts to get pregnant At the party, Justin finds out that Alex switched bodies with their mom, but decides to keep it secret. Justin and Max remind Grandma about the dance lessons but Grandma completely forgets. So she decides to look for a gift for Alex. Justin and Max, panicking but not wanting to let their mom down, switch bodies with their dance instructors then max in the women dance instructors body he goes and finds a full body mirror then he striped fully naked and started to grab and rub his new huge massive boobs. Then he decides to stay in this new body forever so he would have huge massive boobs to stare at every day and he would also have a very special vagina to play with. He would also buy makeup lipstick high heel nee boots and he would buy a thousand pairs of them he could also wear the most sexiest dresses, bras thongs he could also get married then start having tons of sex and haveing babies. And her mom says oh no but alex is so fucking happy that once everybody leaves she'll start squeezing her Breasts that she yelled at justin and max and said your grounded for three years. And Max you will be the new waitress because I quit. So you guys can earn money from your father so you can buy me new high heel boots 500 boots This was aired August 10th, 2008. Facts *Theresa was born on a rainy Tuesday at 6 p.m. *The speech Theresa's dad wrote fell into the punch by Max looking at it closely when Theresa's mom was improving the speech was not in the punch until they reverse the body switching spell. *Theresa's mom was played by Belita Moreno, who was in the show, George Lopez. In the show, she had a grandson whose name was also Max. *Coincedentally, Theresa's actress, Maria Canals Barrera, has been on George Lopez as Claudia. Spells *(Wizard's Name, Person's Name) Cambia Coporum, Meum Corpora, Sua Nominavi-The ability to switch bodies with another person. Note: The wizard needs to switch bodies with the person before sundown, or the two will be trapped in each other's bodies forever. This spell is known for its numerous glitches. Cast Regulars *Selena Gomez: Alex Russo *David Henrie: Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin: Max Russo *David DeLuise: Jerry Russo *Maria Canals Barrera: Theresa Larkin-Russo *Jennifer Stone: Harper Finkle Guest starring *Gabrielle Dennis: Belita Moreno Co-starring Category: Season 1 120 Category:Alex's Love-Potion-mania.